dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trapped in Forever
Trapped in Forever (やったぜ!!オバケで成功 ブウ退治!?, Yatta ze!! Obake de Seiko Bu Taiji!?) is the sixth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 8, 1995. Its original American air date was October 22, 2002. Summary This episode starts off with the ghost that Gotenks created last episode snickering. Super Buu appears to be angry and Piccolo wants to know how Gotenks made that ghost/attack. The ghost charges Super Buu, but Super Buu hits him before he can attack. The ghost smirks, and self destructs, causing a rather large explosion. Piccolo is shocked. The camera goes back to Super Buu, showing him all deformed, so to speak. Gotenks says that the ghosts are like little grenades. When they touch something, anything, they explode. Gotenks makes ten more ghosts to attack Super Buu. They fight with themselves for a bit, until Gotenks gets them in line, literally. Piccolo reminds him that Buu is still here, and waiting. Gotenks sees Buu reading and drinking a cocktail. Gotenks tells #1 and #2 to go after Super Buu. They miss and explode after hitting each other. Gotenks gets the others in a huddle and tells them some kind of plan, which makes them laugh a little. Goku says that he can't sense Super Buu's or Gotenks' energy anymore, but just knows that they are still alive. Supreme Kai agrees with him. Old Kai tells them that they are in a different time dimension, which Goku says is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Old Kai then tells them that Piccolo led Super Buu there to fight Gotenks. Bulma makes a snack for the boys when they come out of the chamber. Master Roshi says that they will probably not have enough energy to eat when the come out. Bulma gets a little mad at that. Krillin says if anyone can defeat Super Buu, the sons of Vegeta and Goku can. Gotenks tells the ghosts to move out, except for #10. Two of the ghosts touch and explode. The rest go. They get into a huddle and say that something looks tasty, and ask if its a cookie. Super Buu comes over and the ghosts attack him and explode, causing a large boom and tons of smoke. Super Buu is still there, and Gotenks tells #10 to go down his throat and explode, which he does. Mr. Satan is walking with Bee, and is very tired and hungry. The puppy barks, and Mr. Satan tells him to be quiet or he will turn him into a "hot dog". Mr. Satan misses Majin Buu (the good one). He flashes back to the fight between the good Majin Buu and the bad Majin Buu, and how the good one was turned into chocolate and the Evil Buu eats him and transforms into the Super Buu we know now. The two of them keep going, They come to this place that is all empty, and Mr. Satan asks where they are. The smoke clears, and there are bits of Super Buu all over the place. Piccolo says that Gotenks fought well, and that he is proud of him. Piccolo and Gotenks are frying the little bits of Super Buu that are left so that he can't regenerate. There is then this big wind, and the smoke starts forming together. Super Buu is back. Piccolo says that he put too much faith in Gotenks. Super Buu grabs Gotenks and swings him around. Gotenks says "Let me go ugly," which makes Super Buu mad. Then he punches Gotenks away. There is an explosion from where Piccolo is. He has just blown up the only door to the chamber. Super Buu is scared/mad at being trapped in there. Piccolo says that he can still get rid of them, but then he would be all alone. Battles *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Trivia *In the first shot of Buu, his eyes are pinkish or peach. *In the last episode, Gotenks has the ghosts sound off, and there were 9. When he tells them to attack, there are 10. Gallery Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z